


In The Statue's Eyes

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Tales OF Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Pacifist Route) [4]
Category: Underfell(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cuddles, Cute Flowey, Emotional Flowey, Female Frisk, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Good Chara, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Injuries, Nice Flowey, Non-Binary Chara, Pacifism Isn't Easy, Pacifist Frisk, Serious Talks, Soft Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Trying To Be Good In A Cruel World, Underfell Flowey, Wanting to make parents proud, Waterfall (Undertale), angel chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Gift fic for Is_A_Zombie.   The request was, "Maybe the pair get past Undyne and make it to the broken statue, without serious wounds, only small cuts and bruises. So they take a break and they reflect on matters."As they sit under the statue, treating each other's wounds, Flowey asks why Frisk feels the need to spare everyone after they've both been killed many times, angry about the risks she takes.  Her answer makes him understand why.





	In The Statue's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Is_A_Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/gifts).



They sat beneath the shadow of a broken statue. Frisk's gentle hands tenderly bandaged a rip in Flowey's petal where Undyne's spear had gotten too close while Flowey's vines, no less gentle, sent soothing healing magic into a gash on Frisk's shoulder.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Flowey grumbled as he finished healing the wound. Still, he carefully checked to make sure Frisk didn't have any more injuries.

Frisk let out a small laugh. "I know. You tell me that at least once an hour."

"Frisk, I'm serious! What were you thinking back there?! You can't just go around helping the people who are trying to kill us! Undyne was going to kill you! She DID kill you! So why the hell would you pour water on her after she collapsed?! She could have ended your life again right there!"

"But she didn't. She walked away." Frisk pointed out. "Kindness worked, Flowey."

"After you died, what, seven times, and I died once?" Flowey asked angrily. "You've got to quit taking these risks, Frisk. This isn't some stupid game! We don't know if your LOADS are infinite or not! You could die for real! We both could!"

"Flowey, I don't want us to die either." Frisk said softly. "I care about you. I want you to be safe. You know that. But...But I can't gain LV, Flowey. I can't..." She looked down at the ground, trembling like a leaf. "In the ruins, you told me that I might need to gain LV to defend myself from monsters, but to be very careful not to gain too much or I could become like them. When...When you died to Undyne after you jumped in front of that spear for me, I-I went ballistic, Flowey. I was like a wild animal. I attacked her. Somehow I managed to kill her. And it felt...terrible and good, like this sick, cold satisfaction that I destroyed someone who had hurt you, that I had avenged you. And then finally I remembered...I could save you. So I loaded...and I thought about fighting her, but...I remembered something else. When I had that LV, it felt like a tiny part of me had been stolen, had been replaced by hatred and emptiness...apathy...I knew if I gained too much, maybe even if I had gained only a little, I'd be dangerous, especially with this power I have...I might even be dangerous to you..."

Flowey's eyes softened when he heard the story. "Frisk..."

"I couldn't be that person...Not to you... I needed to be better than that for you...That's why I poured the water on her, Flowey. I-I just wanted...I just wanted to be good...I wanted to make up for what I became...I wanted to be the person my Mama taught me to be. I wanted to be the friend you deserve." Tears filled her eyes.

Flowey moved closer to her. He made sure there were no other monsters around, knowing many saw affection or showing emotion as a weakness and would attack at any sign of weakness. Thankfully there was no one, and he climbed onto her lap and gently wrapped vines around her in a hug, wiping the tears away with a leaf hand. "I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't know you went through that and I won't ask you to gain LV again, but Frisk...You still have to be more careful. These people aren't like you...They'll kill without mercy, even the people who used to be my mom and dad. I don't want to see you hurt...I don't want to lose another person I care about..."

It was Frisk's turn to gently wipe tears away. "You won't. I'm not leaving you."

Flowey snuggled closer. He glanced up at the statue of the broken prince, remembering who he used to be and remembering Chara, who had brought the good out of a little boy who thought he had to be tough to make his father proud. He was quiet for a few minutes and Frisk gazed at the statue too. "Heh, they would have liked you, you know. Chara, I mean." he said suddenly, making Frisk look down at him. "They were as stubborn as you are; even when I acted like an ass to them when we first met, they just told me to drop the act and that they knew I was nicer than I was pretending to be or I would have just left them where they had fallen instead of taking them back home. It took me a bit, but I finally learned it was safe to drop the act in front of them and be my real self. They were always good at bringing the best out of people. Heck, I even think they got on Dad's good side near the end and he always said he hated humans. They always tried to see the good in everyone, no matter what. You're like them in that way."

Frisk smiled softly. "Mama always taught me that there was good in everyone. She said a soul was like a lantern, and that there was light in every soul, but sometimes the glass could become cloudy, sometimes by time or by experience, or by choice, and hide that light, but inside, it still burns. After I lost her and Daddy, I carried these stories with me. And, being down here...I've found out that she was right, like with Sans and Papyrus. On the outside, they act mean, and yes, they did hurt me and sometimes I'm still scared of them, but I've seen the good. Like when we first met Papyrus and he was still rather wary of us and pulled Sans behind him, yelling that a Royal Guard should handle this and hiding that he was actually protecting Sans. And that night Papyrus told us were staying at his house after we managed to befriend him, I got up because I couldn't sleep and left the room, and I saw them whispering together and apologizing for having to say the things they did to one another outside. They were all curled up on the couch together and I made sure they didn't see me as I knew they'd likely freak out if they knew I caught them showing affection to one another. And I knew then. They acted the way they did outside because this world is cruel, but they truly loved one another and that kept them from the darkness consuming them completely. And it was the memory of you that brought me back to myself when I gained LOVE."

She cuddled the scarred flower in her lap. "LOVE's a disease. But though it sounds cliche, I think love's the cure. For my parents, Chara, you, who your mom used to be, and Sans and Papyrus, I want to try. I know it's going to be hard, but I don't want to go by "Kill or Be killed." I want to be the person my parents would want me to be. I want to show the others that there's a better way."

"I don't know if they'll listen...but I'm with you, Frisk, and I'll help you through this." Flowey told her softly. "For you. For everyone I love." He gave her a small smile, wanting to cheer her up. "From now on, I guess it's going to be save or be saved."

Frisk smiled in return and carefully lifted him up. The two started to move on, and when Flowey gave a last glance to the statue of his former self, he swore he saw hope in its eyes.

And as the two left, an angel smiled. _Good luck, Frisk...Azzy..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this quick little fic! I have two series for my Underfell Frisk and Flowey stories The Tales Of Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Neutral) and the new one, The Tales Of Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Pacifist). If you have requests for either series, let me know. I do take requests, but it may take me a while to get them out, depending on writer's block and if I have inspiration for them.


End file.
